


A Man in Uniform

by flootiger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Uniform Kink, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: In which Bucky gets a uniform of his own and Steve is turned on._“I thought you liked a man in uniform?”“I likeyouin a uniform. Expressly,” Bucky corrected. Goddamn angel of a man, Bucky thought. It was ridiculous how turned on he had been when he’d first lain eyes on Steve in that fucking outfit. His then closeted propensity for a man -Steve- in uniform hadn’t reared it’s horny head until that moment and since then, recovery period notwithstanding, the sight of Steve all dressed up made his heart race and his dick hard.Nevertheless, he added; “That don’t mean I want to wear one of my own.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguously set with much creative license involved. In my mind it’s after Civil War but before Infinity War and without Wakanda… or something. Anyway, please enjoy and as I am new round here plz forgive inconsistencies and feel free to educate me! At this point I’m not 100% sure what’s canon and what I’m picking up from fanfic lol. Many thanks for giving my story a go :)

“What the fuck is that?” 

Bucky had just entered their bedroom in the Avengers Tower to see a dark uniform hanging up on the wardrobe door. Robustly made, mostly black, straps over the shoulders and slung around the hips and thighs. Looked ready to store an arsenal. 

“Captain America gone to the dark side?” He directed the comment at Steve who was sitting up against their headboard, a book on the international water crisis in hand. The world really did not deserve him. Oftentimes, Bucky would jerk awake in the night to find Steve already propped up in bed, pondering over the best way to close the wealth gap, or how to end human trafficking. Bucky was hounded by nightmares of his past atrocities, Steve was hounded by his desire to heal the world. 

Which meant that when Steve looked up his eyes were slightly glazed over, mind obviously still between the pages. Bucky jerked a thumb at the new uniform. “This from Stark? Why the new look?” 

Instead of the simple affirmative Bucky expected, the corners of Steve’s rosy lips pulled up into a knowing smile. 

“What are you not telling me,” Bucky asked flatly. 

“It’s from Tony, yes,” Steve said, setting his book on the bedside table. “It’s not for me though, Buck.” 

Bucky turned to look over the uniform once more, raking his eyes over the impressively crafted ensemble. Stark, unstable genius as he was, had flair. Bucky was sure the aesthetic of the outfit only scratched the surface of it’s no doubt numerous capabilities. Even so, he didn’t consider himself in need of enhancements nor did he want them, leave the patriotism to Steve while he himself floundered in the no-man’s land of supposed-to-be-dead. Moreover, Bucky still had more than a few kinks to smooth out with the Iron Man himself. 

“Well, it sure as hell ain’t for me.” He plucked the sleeve experimentally and noticed a tiny ‘A’ stitched into the cuff. Another one adorned the left breast. He scoffed, goddamn symbolism everywhere to keep America’s morale higher than a fuckin’ kite. 

The prolonged silence behind him made Bucky tense, his shoulders going taught as he dropped the sleeve. He whipped around to see Steve’s shit-eating grin spread wider. 

No fuckin’ way. 

“I’m not playing dress up with your save the world squad.” 

“Aw come on, the old Bucky would, he would have considered it an honour.” Steve said. “‘ _Let’s hear it for Captain America_ ’ if I recall correctly.” 

Bucky snarled. “Don’t even try playing that card with me. ‘Sides, the old Bucky wouldn’t have considered it an honour, he would have considered if an opportunity to make you sweet enough to bend over.” 

Steve snorted and said sardonically. “Yeah, I forgot the new Bucky doesn’t like sex.” 

“I didn’t say that,” Bucky flipped him the bird. “I’m just not gonna prostitute myself in a jacked up super-suit. I don’t need the bells and whistles to do my job.” Bucky stood at the foot of the bed and looked down stubbornly at Steve. “The _old Bucky_ did whatever he needed to stroke that Captain fuckin’ America sized ego of yours, but the _new_ Bucky knows that all he has to do is put his hand anywhere near your dick and you can’t hold back for love nor money.” 

Steve had the good grace to blush but he laughed, too. “I thought you liked a man in uniform?” 

“I like _you_ in a uniform. Expressly,” Bucky corrected. Goddamn angel of a man, Bucky thought. It was ridiculous how turned on he had been when he’d first lain eyes on Steve in that fucking outfit. His then closeted propensity for a man - _Steve_ \- in uniform hadn’t reared it’s horny head until that moment and since then, recovery period notwithstanding, the sight of Steve all dressed up made his heart race and his dick hard. 

Nevertheless, he added; “That don’t mean I want to wear one of my own.” 

Bucky turned back to Stark’s creation. Looking more closely, he noticed one side was sleeveless, crafted to accommodate his bionic limb. It was exquisitely made, but Bucky would be damned if he was going to wear it. He viewed it more like a leash that lead straight to Stark and the two hadn’t put their differences aside long enough yet for Bucky to trust the man. Not that his animosity was unfounded, Bucky thought with a painful pang of guilt. 

Behind him, Steve said; “Try it on.” 

Bucky faced him again. The man was delusional. “I ain’t gonna become a walking talking piece of branding for Stark Industries. I don’t _belong_ to anyone.” 

“He’s not like that,” Steve gave him a reproachful look and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. 

Bucky felt another jab of guilt. It was not Steve’s fault he was caught in the middle of his closest friend and his lover, it was solely Bucky’s and he should not let himself forget that. Steve carried the world and all it’s anxieties on those broad shoulders, including Bucky’s own, _especially_ Bucky’s own. It was out of a profound love that he did so, the same love that Bucky felt right back. Deep, irrepressible and mutual. 

Knowing where this was going, Bucky sighed and cast baleful eyes over at his lover. The puppy-eyes game could be played equally effectively by both of them and unsurprisingly, Steve reciprocated, his beautiful blue eyes rounded ever so slightly. It wasn’t overacted or contrary, it was just enough of a shift in his expression to make Bucky exclaim, “goddamnit, Steve!” 

“Come on baby, you belong to me, don’t you?” Steve said enticingly. 

Bucky grunted noncommittally and self-consciously tucked a stray strand of his hair behind an ear. “Sumthin’ like that.” 

“So put it on for me,” Steve encouraged. “There ain’t no harm in trying.” 

Bucky ran a curious finger over the reinforced torso. It did feel nice. He would probably look fantastic in it. If nothing else, the Winter Soldier had given him insatiably high levels of energy and, mercifully, with no more missions to abscond to he had been taking copious advantage of the Avengers Tower state-of-the-art gym. 

“I’ll suck your dick if you try it on,” Steve announced. Bucky’s lip curled as his stomach flipped hard. This was a welcome development. 

“Fuck me instead and you have yourself a deal.” 

“Alright, you’re on.” 

With a final, helpless look back over his shoulder, Bucky ripped the uniform from it’s hanger and threw it onto the bed beside Steve, who was settling back to watch the show. 

“Smug piece of shit,” Bucky muttered. “Not even gonna help me undress?” 

“I’d rather watch, pretty baby,” Steve told him. The blond placed his muscled arms behind his head and grinned over at Bucky looking entirely like the cat that got the cream. 

As Bucky crossed his arms over his stomach to yank at the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his body he blew Steve a winking kiss. “I ain’t putting on no show for you. So you just sit pretty.” 

“But I already got a ticket,” Steve drawled. “Turn around so I can see what I’m paying for.” 

“You ain’t paid for shit,” Bucky rebuked. 

His sweats came off before he enacted Steve’s request. “This is all you get,” he shook his ass slightly, feeling the globes firm beneath the soft fabric of the boxer’s he’d borrowed from Steve that morning. His had been tossed to an unknown location following an enthusiastic rise ’n’ shine blowjob. “Like me like this?” 

“Greatest view of my life,” Steve said, his voice lowering. “Never getting tired of that.” 

Bucky looked back over his shoulder at his lover, feeling equal parts delicious and embarrassed. The number of times they had done this, and so _so_ much worse, never got old for Bucky. The self-assuredness and unconditional love bestowed upon him by Steve had guided them from tentative side-by-side jerking off to screwing each other so hard the bed had left significant dents in the marbled walls. _Wipe clean_ , Stark had informed them when Bucky had moved in with a mildly disgusted look. Wipe clean maybe, but not damage-proof when the two of them got into it. 

Supersoliders just being supersoldiers. They fucked like they fought. 

Just as Bucky grabbed the uniform from the bed and made to tug the trousers over his legs, Steve stopped him. “No, take your boxers off first.” 

Bucky stared for a moment before his lip curled. “Kinky fuck,” he said. “This isn’t gonna chafe my dick is it?” He wondered out loud before shimmying out of his - Steve’s - boxers and kicking them aside. 

“If it does I’ll kiss it better,” Steve assured him. Bucky noted with pleasure that Steve was now grabbing at his own cock, undoubtedly growing harder as he watched Bucky. He was so _easy_. 

“If you’re turned on already, remind me why I have to put the outfit on?” He teased, taking himself in hand and tugging gently. Just a little though, he wanted to save the rest for later when Steve was pounding him into next month. Plus, he really was a little apprehensive about chafing. 

“ _Indulge_ me,” Steve said, his eyes hungry as they roamed over Bucky’s exposed skin. “Like the old Bucky would, _stroke_ my ‘Captain fuckin’ America sized ego’.” 

Bucky guffawed. “Like I said before, baby doll, easy.” 

The sturdy trousers were pulled on first while Steve continued to touch himself, one hand still tucked behind his head so he looked simultaneously Zeus-like, those biceps bulging, and utterly, beautifully, indolent. Steve fit into this version of himself just as well as his much smaller Brooklyn self, Bucky thought. Gorgeous man. As much as he poked fun at Steve for being whipped, he would bring him the moon if he asked for it. 

“They look okay?” Bucky looked down at himself, his legs now sheathed in tight fitting combat gear, holsters empty but imposing nevertheless. 

“You look good, Buck,” Steve promised. “You look great. Twirl for me, I wanna see everything.” 

“You can’t see anything of much with these _on_ me,” Bucky said, but he spun slowly, twisting his shoulder back to try and get a look at his own ass. Damn, they felt good. 

“Now the top,” Steve instructed. Bucky allowed himself a lick of his lips as his gaze settled on the hand that was rubbing the clothed erection Steve was now harbouring. The thought of the hot thickness between his legs made his own cock strain against the material and he groaned, palming himself to alleviate the discomfort. 

“That’s it, Buck,” Steve encouraged. “That’s it.” 

The top half fitted as snugly as the bottom, his vibranium prosthetic slotting seamlessly into the space left for it. Bucky had to hand it to Stark, unless there were any hidden boobytraps in this thing, he had outdone himself. Everything felt wonderful, powerful even, and he flexed his arms, wanting to test the give. It was enough, he would be able to fight as expertly as he had before in this. Better, even. 

“You starting to warm to it?” Steve said from his position on the bed. “You look good Buck, you look really good.” 

“You’re gonna have to give that a rest if we’re expected to to go war side by side, you can’t drop your pants in the middle of a battle.” 

Steve chuckled. “Think of it as motivation to not lose.” 

“This uniform your prize?” Bucky grinned, basking in the way Steve’s pupils had dilated and the way he was stroking himself through his jeans. 

“Sweetheart, you’re the prize.” 

Bucky tsked, but blushed. “Am I gonna have to wear this all night?” 

Steve was undoing the top button of his jeans, already slung low as he’d forgone a belt today. “Just until I say so.” 

Bucky swallowed at the gravelly tone of Steve’s voice. It was starting to reach that dangerous stage when they both began to work each other up toward exploding point. “These ain’t no assless chaps,” Bucky warned. “I don’t know how you expect to fuck me with them on.” 

“Now there’s an idea,” Steve hummed as he appraised Bucky, standing there with his hair down, his uniform on. Bucky felt exposed but knowing he was turning his lover on so much was more than enough cause to stay put. They had both done enough running away in their time. 

“Slow down big guy, one uniform at a time,” he said, his own voice lowering to match Steve’s. 

“Just lemme play with you for a bit,” Steve said softly. 

Bucky nodded his acceptance, a shiver racing down his spine as he stood at the foot of the bed and waited for Steve to make the next move. 

A few moments passed in which Steve’s flies were undone. Bucky was itching to see his cock, wanting the pink tip to poke through the slit in his boxers, then all the way out. He imagined the salty taste on his tongue and closed his eyes momentarily until Steve spoke again. 

“Touch yourself through the trousers.” 

Bucky moaned and heat pooled low in his abdomen. His hand snaked across to cup his aching cock through the fabric. He had been wrong, Tony had not built enough give into the suit. It hurt, just enough to add to the pleasure. 

“That’s it,” Steve said mellowly. He was going to make Bucky beg for it, he knew it. Steve was unhurried, languid in his movements, lazy with his commands. “You feel that? Does it hurt?” 

Bucky nodded, opened his eyes and matched Steve’s lustful gaze. They both had a penchant for borderline pain during sex, but knew each other well enough to understand the other’s limits. In the early days of recovery Bucky had flipped out during a heated encounter in Wakanda and awoken to find himself straddling Steve and pressing a knife to his gullet. Although alarm shone in his blue, blue eyes, the hardness nestled between Bucky’s asscheeks gave everything away. War fucks you up like that, Bucky knew only too well. 

“Take yours out,” he said to Steve. “I wanna see it.” 

Steve obliged, pulling his reddened flesh from inside his boxers so it sprang heavy and leaking against his stomach. His t-shirt had ridden up and Bucky’s breath caught in his throat as he noticed the delicate dab of precome smeared on his abs. 

“T-shirt.” And Steve removed the thin top entirely. 

The sun was setting now and cast an orange glow into the room, lighting Steve’s body up. He looked heavenly. Bucky wasn’t sure how long he could last in this outfit, his cock was straining against the front and his ass kept clenching around nothing as he eyed Steve’s dick wantonly. 

“Turn around again,” Steve commanded. “Let me see your ass.” 

Bucky turned around, pushed his ass backwards just so and bit his lip around a grin when he heard Steve let out a carnal groan. “It’s mine, right Buck? You’re all mine.” 

Bucky tilted his head backwards, knowing he looked like sin and nodded. “Ain’t been nothin’ else but yours for a century, Stevie.” 

Steve’s throat rumbled with desire and he squeezed himself hard. Easy motherfucker. 

“Take ‘em off now,” Steve said. “And come to bed.” 

Bucky didn’t take long to obey and the new trousers soon joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. “Ohhh. Fuuuck,” he elongated his neck as his head fell backwards when warm air brushed over his now exposed cock. Unable to resist he took himself in hand and stroked once, twice, his stomach muscles spasming at the pleasure. 

“Let me see your from behind again,” Steve said. Bucky turned and Steve let out a low whistle. “The things you do to me.” 

Bucky smiled. “Baby, it’s mutual believe you me.” 

“Mmm,” Steve hummed. “Now spread your ass, just a little bit.” 

A generous dusting of pink no doubt high on his cheeks and a whine of resistance at being so on display made Steve add, “Please, Buck, baby, for me.” 

Bucky’s heart hammered and his fist convulsed around his cock before he let it go and placed each hand, bionic and human, on a cheek and parted them. 

“Oh yeah,” Steve’s voice was sultry and Bucky knew he would be touching himself. “Oh yes, Buck. I’m gonna get in there so soon.” 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed as he felt his hole pucker at the thought of Steve sinking inside. Feeling charitable he bounced his ass slightly, enjoying the sudden inhalation from his lover. 

“You are too much,” Steve told him. 

Bucky let go and turned back to face the bed with a dozy grin on his face. With his warm-blooded hand he tugged on his cock again and allowed his eyes to slip shut. 

“That’s enough now,” Steve said. “Come to bed,” he repeated his earlier words and when Bucky released himself and opened his eyes he saw Steve had already taken off his jeans and boxers and thrown them to the corner of the room. God almighty, Steve was a sight to behold, flushed skin and washboard stomach. His breath hitched at the feeling twisting inside him, pleasure, love, _lust_. 

“You want this on?” He motioned to the top as he knelt on the edge of the bed in front of Steve. 

Steve pondered for a second. “For now,” he said. “Let me touch it.” 

“It feels no different to yours,” Bucky said. “‘Cept mine ain’t got that star in the middle of it.” Bucky crawled up the bed until he reached Steve and placed a well-earned kiss to his waiting lips. “God Bless America.”

Bucky sat back now, being careful to grind his ass down against Steve’s weeping cock as he did so, and saluted mockingly at the blond who rolled his eyes and squeezed both of Bucky’s thighs with calloused hands. All that war and Captain America was starting to show signs of wearing. Bucky didn’t mind, he adored Steve any which way, calloused hands, scarred skin, those few age lines that had started to emerge in recent months. It was all perfection to Bucky. 

“I love you, you know,” he told Steve shyly. The old Bucky was effusive in his love for his friends and family and especially for Steve, but the new Bucky was more reticent to dole out love and affection. Steve coaxed it out of him, however unwittingly, for Steve had Bucky’s whole heart and knew how to handle with care. 

Bucky watched with wide eyes as Steve smiled and leant forward to capture Bucky’s lips in a soft kiss. Those peachy lips kissed him slowly at first, swiping out his tongue to urge Bucky into submission. This was always the way, Steve led them and Bucky followed, allowing Steve to take them both to places they had spent so long secretly pining after. It seemed Steve was a leader wherever he went, and Bucky was not immune, happy to be by his side until the end of the line. 

When they broke apart in the now grey room Steve said, “I love you more than anything.” 

Bucky smiled, pleased with the response and wrapped both his arms around Steve’s neck to whisper huskily. “Now fuck me like you promised you would. I want that thick dick of yours to fill me up good.” 

In the next moment Steve’s hands were under his new top, delving beneath the tough fabric to knead into Bucky’s abs. “You better watch that mouth,” Steve growled, sitting up further to press his lips to Bucky’s again. “So you want to bottom tonight? I think we can work something out.” 

Bucky wholeheartedly agreed. Experimentally at first, he ground his ass against Steve’s groin, sitting forward until he felt the hard flesh spring out from under him and nudge up between his ass cheeks. 

“Mmmm, feels good,” he murmured as the velvety skin of Steve’s dick brushed against his tingling hole. “You want me to touch it?” 

Steve shook his head. “This is good. You feel good like this, Buck.” 

Bucky hummed and placed one hand against Steve’s pectoral to leverage himself. His bionic fingers slid into Steve’s locks for anchorage. “I live for this,” he told Steve. “I fuckin’ live for this.”

They kissed again, tongues tracing familiar patterns as Bucky continued to grind back against Steve’s cock and Steve thrust up shallowly. For now Bucky knew Steve had relinquished some control but they knew it wouldn’t last this way, both happy for Steve to take charge once they really got going. 

Working them both up like this, he could feel a damp trail of precome slicking his hole and dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder with a gasp as he clenched involuntarily. 

“You wanna get me ready?” Bucky asked breathily. “Or you’d rather watch?” 

The vibration of Steve’s throaty consideration reached Bucky’s cock and he bit down on Steve’s shoulder forcefully to stop himself shuddering into orgasm before they’d even begun. 

“You do it, but stay on top,” Steve decided, even as his large hands reached round to grab the mounds of Bucky’s ass and pull them apart just enough that he could trace a dry finger against the come-sticky pucker. “Are you open from last night?” 

Bucky kissed over where he’d just sunk his teeth into the juncture between Steve’s neck and his shoulder and pondered the question. Last night Steve had fucked him long and slow from behind, keeping his dick pinned between the sheets and his own body and hitting his spot unrelentingly until Bucky had quivered to orgasm crying out Steve’s name over and over again. 

His groin tightened as he remembered the feeling of complete and total surrender. “Probably a bit, but lemme stretch myself some more.” 

Steve smiled up at Bucky and wrapped a veined hand around his hardness. “Do I get to ride you anytime soon?” 

“Not tonight,” Bucky shook his head. “We had a deal.” 

Even as he said it, he couldn’t help it as his hips stuttered forward to thrust into Steve’s fist. Filling Steve Rogers with his cock was something he would never tire of, but right now he wanted to be stretched wide and fucked hard until he could no longer remember his own name. The sharp bite of being pushed into compared to nothing else. 

As though reading his thoughts, Steve pressed a small bottle of lube into Bucky’s hands. “Get yourself nice and wet for me,” he purred. Dear god Bucky was already unravelling, the sound of Steve’s deep voice, the gentle press of his lips against his throat and the rough palm still squeezing handfuls of his ass. 

He unloaded some of the sticky substance onto two of his fingers and reached behind himself, kneeling up. Before he touched himself he made sure to give Steve a loving squeeze, enjoying the girth beneath his fingers. The hot gasp elicited unbidden from Steve’s lips made the corners of his own mouth turn upwards. 

“Patience, baby boy,” Bucky murmured. Then, with one hand bracing himself on Steve’s shoulder, he found his own opening with two fingers of the other. The initial contact was cold, not having given the lube a quick rub to warm it up prior, and he shivered, feeling the tight ring of muscle contract. 

“Shh, shh,” Steve hushed soothingly, and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock. “Relax, Buck. It’s okay.” 

Bucky nodded, furrowing his brow against the intrusion as the tip of one finger breached his body. He was still open from last night, but the initial sting never abated and he held the position for a moment while his body let out a sigh. 

“That’s it,” Steve encouraged gently, pumping Bucky’s dick in one hand and reaching up to pull Bucky down for a kiss with the other. The way Steve took care of him in these moments never failed to shatter Bucky’s heart. He was never happier, never more himself, than during these most intimate of acts. The world couldn't touch his Captain here in this space, the space that the two of them had learnt to love each other in. To _really_ love each other. Although a gilded cage for Bucky, Avenger Tower had allowed them more freedom than they had ever been afforded before. 

He kissed Steve gently, who responded in kind. 

As his first finger slipped inside more easily he began to massage the lube, crooking it until it was all the way in and so close to touching that delectable spot. 

“Nnnnn” he allowed himself a small whine. 

“Feels good, baby? You like that? It’s one helluva a view from where I’m lookin’ let me tell you,” Steve praised, his hands all over Bucky. “You’re doing so good.” 

Bucky nodded, his eyes closed as he pulled his finger out only to slot a second one right alongside it as he pushed back in. Without warning, an electric jolt shot through his body as the pad of his middle finger brushed his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he panted. The sensitivity from last night’s debauchery sizzled through him like a hot poker. 

“You’re okay, Buck, you’re okay,” Steve gave the base of Bucky’s cock a gentle pull, stopping anything from happening too soon. 

Bucky bit his bottom lip and felt his brow furrow as he concentrated on stretching himself and not throwing caution to the wind and finger fucking himself to climax. 

“You nearly ready?” Steve tugged Bucky down until their lips met, nipped at his lower lip, dotted an unhurried kiss to the corner of his mouth. Steve was so good to him. After all Bucky had put him through, Steve treated him like he was a goddamn saint. “Let me feel.” 

Without breaking their kiss, one of Steve’s practised hands slid over Bucky’s still clothed abdomen, the muscles jumping under his touch, and down, down, between Bucky’s spread legs. When Steve pushed an exploratory finger up into Bucky to nestle beside his own his thighs trembled where they were still straddled over his lover on the bed. Steve, propped up and secure, grinned up through dark eyelashes. 

“Just… like this for a minute,” Bucky pleaded, resting his forehead against Steve’s. They shared hot breath as Steve pulled his finger out and curled it back inside, rubbing tantalisingly close to Bucky’s spot. “Ohhh shit. That’s good.” 

“Yeah?” 

Bucky nodded urgently and a low whine caught in the back of his throat. “You know it feels good. Put another one in.” 

Together they opened Bucky’s wet hole, slowly, fingers scissoring to widen him just enough for Steve’s cock to fit in next. Over and over they met with messy kisses and frantic pants until Bucky lifted himself up and away so their digits left his body with a soft noise. 

“Oh god. Buck. I was gonna blow my load before I even got inside you if you had kept that up,” Steve said as his chest rose and fell, heavy with desire. He reached up to tuck some errant hair behind Bucky’s ears and then cupped his face in both hands. “The top comes off now, I want to see all of you.” 

“About fuckin’ time,” Bucky laughed as he tried to catch his breath. In a flash the uniformed jacket was undone, both pairs of hands scrambling at the fancy clasps Stark had installed and before long it was discarded over the side of the bed. Bucky crowded close to Steve, cradling his bearded cheeks and pressing his needy lips to Steve’s. “Now or never, Stevie. Give it to me hard, okay?” 

With a growl that rumbled so deep Bucky was almost alarmed a wild beast had snuck into the room, Steve pushed Bucky off to the side and reared over him, thrusting his hips so their cocks rubbed together deliciously. 

Bucky’s legs fell open and he writhed on the bedspread, licking, kissing at any skin he could get to. “Come on,” he whined. “I need it.” 

Steve nipped at the tender skin on Bucky’s neck, salving each place he marked with a wet kiss afterwards. He cared so much about how Bucky felt. But before sentimentality could threaten to take over, Bucky arched off the bed with a snarl and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. “Fuck me, or I won’t wear the uniform.” 

Steve chuckled, dropping open mouthed kisses to Bucky’s now exposed torso. He made sure to pepper extra along the line of scarring that knotted over the expanse of skin running beside Bucky’s bionic arm. Knowing Bucky would try to shy away from such attentions, Steve held him in place until he calmed down. 

The feeling of being a monster was never stronger than when any focus lingered on his arm. The red starred titanium alloy no longer there, but the structure was a familiar enough reminder of what the Winter Soldier had done to so many. 

“I love every bit of you,” Steve reminded him. 

“Fuckin’ get on with loving the rest of me then,” Bucky hissed and bucked up off the mattress. 

Finally, Steve kissed the tip of his weeping cock and sat back on his haunches between Bucky’s legs; spread, knees pulled up while his feet remained planted. “You want me to use a condom?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and wriggled impatiently. “Steve you and I ain’t fucked anyone else for months now.” 

Steve smiled and rubbed up and down the inside of Bucky’s thighs lovingly. “For the mess, Buck.” 

“No, I want to feel the mess,” Bucky said. “You can clean me up afterwards if you want.” 

Steve always made sure Bucky was tidied up after sex. The very first time he had nipped to the bathroom to retrieve a warm flannel, Bucky had recoiled back against the headboard and closed his legs defensively, alarmed that Steve would so willingly go back down there with all the previous excitement of earlier gone. Now, Bucky had learned that just like the rest of the world, Steve wanted to heal Bucky too. 

He watched now as Steve stroked lubed onto his impressive erection, up and down to coat himself hurriedly, before dabbing the excess at Bucky’s opening. Bucky twitched away instinctively at the cool contact before Steve dipped a finger in just to the first knuckle and he let out an involuntary groan. 

“Spread your legs, Buck,” Steve urged softly. “That’s it. Oh fuck. Look at you.” 

The look of utter adoration Steve fixed on him made Bucky blush, then curse at himself for being so goddamn helplessly besotted with Captain America. 

“You ready?” Steve asked. 

Bucky nodded, taking his cock in hand and tossing himself off leisurely. 

He felt the slick head of Steve’s cock bump against his hole, then Steve pressed forward, testing the resistance before easing slowly into Bucky. Bucky went rigid as he was filled, the rounded tip going in easily, and then he struggled to take Steve all the way in. The burn sent a sharp burst of pleasure straight to his dick and he held his breath, eyes screwed shut, head thrown back, mouth open. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” Steve chanted quietly. “Take your time baby doll, that’s it.” 

Bucky let out a languid groan when Steve bottomed out, feeling full and wrung out already. They both panted into the silent room, now only the synthetic lights of New York’s emerging nightlife filling the room faintly. They were much too high up to hear any of the revellers but Bucky liked to imagine them all those floors below, filling the streets with mindless chatter and young love. 

“Feels good,” he managed, letting Steve know he could move now. Rough fingers caressed the back of Bucky’s thighs as Steve pressed himself over Bucky, folding him back while he thrust shallowly, simply moving deeper and deeper until Bucky yelped as Steve’s dick touched him _right there_. 

“I touch it?” Steve wanted to know. 

Bucky nodded. “Right there. Fuck.”

Steve had bent Bucky in half now, his arms caging either side of Bucky’s head. The protective stance was one of Bucky’s favourite positions, he had never felt so removed from the world outside than when Steve was hovering over him like this. He wrapped his ankles around Steve’s back, his heels digging into the muscled knot just above his tailbone. 

“Fuck me, Rogers.” Bucky pressed in harder with his heels and Steve pulled out. 

“Oh shit. Oh shit,” Bucky gasped, his hands thrown backwards to grip the headboard. He turned his head to shove his nose into the scarred skin of his real arm. 

“Yes, Buck, that’s it. I feel you. You feel so good, you’re doing so good.” 

Bucky could feel Steve pulling almost all the way out of him. He knew Steve liked that, he liked to feel just the tip of his dick held tight in Bucky for long moments until he languorously pushed back inside, slowly, tantalisingly, until he hit that sweet spot that made Bucky’s vision blur in pleasure. 

The build up was excruciating, Steve would pull out then press back in with such force that Bucky was slammed backwards up the bed, his own arms straining hard to keep them steady where they clasped the headboard. Their love and lust for each other was like a hurricane, powerful and all consuming. 

“Bucky, I can’t believe—” Steve was moving faster now, their pace frantic as Bucky rocked his hips up to greedily attempt to push onto Steve’s cock each time he pulled back. “I can’t believe you let me do this.” 

“Still?” Bucky asked, gritting his teeth as Steve hit his prostate again and again. “ _Goddamn it. Right there_.” 

“Still,” Steve assured him. “It’ll never get old.” 

Bucky shook his head in agreement blearily. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Not a goddamn thing in the world is better’n this.” 

Steve had him now, Bucky had surrendered to the relentless movements of Steve pounding him into the mattress, the pleasure wracking his body as Steve’s mouth crashed sloppily against his, as his hands forced his legs wide, as his pretty lips formed Bucky’s name over and over. 

They were both so close, Bucky could feel his cock painting his own come across his stomach. “Soon,” he warned and Steve wrapped his fingers around Bucky, pumping until he’s teetering right on the edge of climax. 

“Say you’ll wear the uniform,” Steve suddenly said out of nowhere. His grip was vice like around the base of Bucky’s cock and he yelled out as pain and pleasure, brilliant pleasure, battled it out. He clenched around Steve’s still pumping cock and his hands flew from the headboard to grip Steve’s rippling forearms. 

“Say it,” Steve pressed. “For me. And I’ll let you come.” 

Bucky swore and gritted his teeth as Steve continued to pump his hips in and out of Bucky’s willing body but would not release his leaking dick, so desperate to explode. 

“I’ll wear it!” Bucky cried out. “ _Bastard_.” 

Bucky squirmed as Steve tightened his grip, pressing inside him so deep Bucky swore he saw stars as he gaped up the blond, begging with hooded eyes to let him come. 

Steve tugged on Bucky’s raw dick once, twice and Bucky’s orgasm was ripped from him with a howl, spurting over himself in brilliant white streaks. 

“ _Steve_! Jesus Christ, fuckin’ goddamnit. Oh Steve, babybabybaby…” 

His ass sucked Steve’s dick in deep, clenching erratically as Steve shuddered inside him and dropped his head to the crook of Bucky’s clammy neck. Sharp, desperate teeth imprinted against Bucky’s tanned skin. 

“It’s too much, it’s too much,” Bucky gasped, his chest heaving as Steve’s hips stuttered to a standstill. The feeling of fulness was wracking his body with the aftershock of his climax, Steve still buried deep. 

They lay, heaving air into their lungs as they came down together, limbs tangled, bodies connected. Steve kept pressing pacifying little kisses to Bucky’s jaw and Bucky’s fingers scratched a gentle pattern up and down Steve’s flanks, both damp and satisfied from their excursion. 

After several minutes had passed, Bucky shifted experimentally, wincing as he felt himself tense around Steve’s dick. He would be sore in the morning. 

“Baby, baby,” he enticed, his fingers tracing circles into Steve’s back. 

Steve grunted but remained motionless. 

“Steve,” Bucky tried, abandoning his gentle approach and pinching Steve hard. 

Steve groaned. “Let me bask.” His lips moved hot against Bucky’s neck. 

“Steve… baby… baby doll,” Bucky held his voice low and steady. “Get the fuck out of me or I swear to god that uniform is going in the incinerator.” 

With an amused chuckle Steve hauled himself up, grinning lazily down at Bucky. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

Bucky returned the smile, blanching at the feeling of Steve pulling out but letting himself enjoy a frisson of pleasure at the soreness that heated his used hole. 

Right on cue, Steve rolled off him and lumbered into the adjoining bathroom leaving Bucky alone to catch the last of his breath. He stretched his limbs out long and yawned as he heard the running tap before Steve made a reappearance. 

“You got me so riled up in that uniform you know, Buck,” Steve admitted, his earlier fervour replaced with a somewhat more docile demeanour. “You don’t know what you do to me.” 

Bucky smiled and drew his knees up, opening them enough for Steve to settle between them again but not enough to be obscene this time. “You think Natasha heard us?” He mused as Steve swiped carefully along his crease. 

Steve snorted. “She’ll tell us tomorrow if she did.” 

Bucky hummed and shifted tiredly against the pillows, knowing sleep, however fitful, would find him soon. His contentedness was so total that he barely sucked in a breath when Steve dipped a curious finger back inside him, presumably aiming to encourage what he’d filled Bucky with to trickle out. 

“You wanna a taste?” He heard Steve ask him. 

Bucky opened his eyes in time to see Steve drip a drop of his own come onto the tip of his tongue. With much effort, he struggled to sit up and leaned forward to meet Steve in a kiss. The mild taste of Steve as they made out lazily made Bucky’s toes curl into the bedsheets but it was only the much calmer colour of satisfaction that swirled in his belly now. He simply wanted them to enjoy this time of peaceful intimacy together before bed. 

“Mmm,” Steve hummed around Bucky’s tongue. His hands were carding through Bucky’s soft hair, making his scalp tingle pleasantly. “I can’t wait to tell Tony you like the uniform.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes but decided to let Steve have this one tonight. Tomorrow, he would see. 

___

Bucky emerged late the next morning to find Steve sitting at the enormous glass table in the communal space with Natasha, Clint and Tony. 

Although sleep had come in fits and starts as it always did, he felt well rested and the telltale twinge in his lower back put him in a better mood than usual. He’d dressed hastily in sweats and the first top he yanked from the pile on the floor. 

Moving somewhat gingerly, he helped himself to coffee and a bagel from the countertop before making his way toward the others, being sure to go round the long way to Steve in order to avoid Stark. 

Before he could do so however, Tony spoke up. “I hear you like the suit. I specifically designed it with you in mind.” Bucky looked down at himself and realised he’d put on the top half his new uniform that morning. Stark jabbed a finger at the left breast over the embroidered ‘A’. “A for asshole, asshole.” 

Steve snorted into his cereal. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, _asshole_ ,” Bucky hissed as he sat down beside Steve at the breakfast table and put a territorial hand on his thigh. 

“Sweetheart, I’m always on your side,” Steve reassured him, pressing a dozy morning kiss to Bucky’s unresponsive lips. 

Bucky eyed Stark warily, but the Iron Man had by now returned his attention to the small, sparking device in his hand. 

Steve continued to munch on his cereal, Natasha and Clint had barely looked up at the interaction. It seemed the world was moving on. His gaze landed back on Steve who was absently casting his eyes over the papers, oblivious to his Bucky's chagrin. 

Next time, he would make Steve dress up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
